User blog:Fametown/Notch vs Scott Cawthon. Epic Rap Battles of Fame.
Hey guys. I've finally decided to make another rap battle, to prepare myself for the tournament that's currently going on. This rap battle isn't one of my best works, but I figured I'd write it anyway to get into the rap battling mood. Anyways, this is a rap battle between Notch (the creator of Minecraft) and Scott Cawthon (the creator of Five Nights at Freddy's). Obviously, the connection is creators of two popular video games that took over the internet. Battle Notch: Great Scott! You killed the internet! You made some purple sprites and now all of the kids are dead! They've been tangled and mangled by the hatebase you've spawned in. You said the series was over two times. It's time to stop it! More than just children and money-hungry streamers play my game, It's loved all over the world, man, it's critically-acclaimed! While your sad hack of a game has been criticized to shreds! You reused the same damn mechanics for every fucking death! My craft is original! You just stole from Chuck E. Cheese. These five nights are taking too long! Just end it already please! Scott: That was a top-Notch verse you just spit there, my friend, But I've learned to ignore haters, I don't let 'em get to my head. You made some valid points, but listen I won't stop, 'Cause at least I didn't sell my soul to Microsoft! People play your games to build, people play mine to get scared! But tell me, would you rather look at bad-ass robots or pig squares? You brought up the content creators, but that's hypocritical! There's people getting gold just playin' your game for a living, fool! I used to respect you, 'cause you had an idea and made it shine But then you left it, now nobody knows where you went like Herobrine! Notch: You better hide behind that mask 'cause I'm standin' up to attack But there will not be any low-res jumpscares when I slay your ass I'm not doing it by myself though 'cause that would be too mean Now step back as I command this block and craft myself a Steve! Scott: Oh, well if you get to mod your way out of this one, so do I! After this, you'll be feeling Desolate with no Hope, you'll want to die, Just like your career! Now I need to take a berake, this is getting too heavy But it's lights out for you, asshole! Are you ready for Freddy? Steve: I've ventured through villages, dungeons, caves, and mineshafts! With over a million players in the world, welcome to my game, it's Minecraft! People play your game for the emeralds, they ain't playin' for you! I'd invite you to play my game, but it's too creative for you! I'm the main star of the show while you've got like ten other losers on your stage! Your game takes place through five nights, but they can beat the thing in one real day! I checked out your whole series just to see what I was up against, And I saw four not-scary horror games and an RPG that was dumb as shit! Your players get flashlights, masks, and fucking cameras as their only weapons, While my homies get swords, axes, and a fucking horse as their defenses! Freddy Fazbear: Honk my nose! Slice me open with that sword, end my misery! Oh wait, I'm sorry. I forgot that that's too gory for your kiddie game. I'm Freddy Fazbear! Man, I can't care what you say since you're just a damn square! Dissing how my creator modeled me? Hey, at least I have hair! Your features are drawn on and they're god awful! You're not special! After the tutorial, all the players swap models! The lore of my story still goes unsolved, fans love to speculate! While your story just revolves around grabbing a useless Dragon's egg! You can keep bragging about your cool tools and melee weapons, But my whole head is a threat, so you can bite me like it's '87! Poll Who won? Notch & Steve Scott Cawthon & Freddy Fazbear End I'm very open to feedback and criticism. Leave any thoughts, comments, and opinions you have about the battle below! :) Category:Blog posts